A Police Warning
by KattMcSmutSmut
Summary: He caught me squatting in a house after I ran away. He only asked for one thing in order to let me go with a warning. At least we both got some thing out of it. I scratched his itch and he certainly scratched mine. AH, OOC, Oneshot. Warning: STRONG LEMON!


**I was feeling a bit smutty and wrote this oneshot up when it popped into my mind.**

**SM owns the characters. I just had a bit of smutty fun with them.**

* * *

The light was faint behind my eyelids. I stretched my arms out over my head in the soft bed. The covers were plush and it felt as though I was sleeping on a cloud compared to the shitty bed I was used too.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I realized there was a man standing over me.

He was a police officer dressed in the full black regalia and he looked fuck hot. His bronze hair was windblown and shining in the morning light making him look like Apollo. His name patch read _E. Cullen_.

"Ma'am, you are trespassing on private property." His tone was stern.

"Um. I'm sorry, what?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"You're going to have to come with me miss." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up roughly, my left tit perking up as he accidentally brushed it with his hand. He was yanking me out of the bedroom of the house I was squatting in and into the richly furnished living room.

"OW! I'm sorry! I just needed somewhere to stay!" I yelled frantically, struggling against him. My tone must have held enough sorrow to make him pity me because he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I ran away from home!"

He paused to think for a while before speaking again.

"I'll be right back. Don't move or your ass will be in jail before you can blink." He warned.

He left me standing in the living room and was back moments later with a strange look on his face.

"What's your name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan," I said quietly.

"How badly do you want to be let go?" He asked.

"Really badly. I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

"Anything?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Absolutely anything," I stated. He immediately walked over to me and stood close enough that his breath was flush across my cheek.

"Why did you run away?" he inquired.

"Because, my mother started calling me names, saying I was a whore and a slut because I've slept with so many guys. She doesn't understand though. She's just a prude because she hasn't been laid since my dad left her 3 years ago. I ran away because she wasn't going to nag me into changing my lifestyle."

"So you sleep around a lot?" His hand came up to caress my face. I suddenly understood his intentions exactly.

"Yes. I'm your regular school slut if that's what you're asking." I purred, slightly leaning into his touch. I batted my eyelashes and pulled my lip in between my teeth to bite it.

"Well, in that case… I have the perfect way for you to be punished and then we can both forget that this ever happened." His lips turned up into a sexy fucking side smirk and I felt his hand dip down closer to my chest. "That is if you're up for it. Otherwise, you'll have to go to jail for the night."

I didn't respond, instead taking my hand and grabbing his straining cock roughly as it tried to break free from the confines of his uniform pants. He hissed as I ran fingertips up and down his length through his pants.

"How old are you?" He hissed.

"19."

"Perfect." He then started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it over the expensive chaise a few feet away. I dropped to my knees and went to work on his belt buckle.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said pulling me back up to stand just as I was about to pull his belt free. "You are doing as I say. Now get you little ass over there and sit on the fucking couch!"

I backtracked until I felt the couch behind my knees and collapsed. I sat still looking up to him for further instruction.

"Take off your shirt!" he barked. I did as I was told, pulling the tiny fabric over my head and exposing my bra-less chest. My nipples perked up to the occasion as the cold air assaulted them.

"Take of those fucking shorts!" I complied yet again.

"Now get on your knees and polish this night stick with that hot little fucking mouth of yours."

I dropped to my knees in nothing but the crotch-less panties I had on. I sat back on my heels and reached again for his buckle, yanking it free this time. I unbuttoned his pants and they dropped, allowing his waiting dick to spring out and nearly hit me in the face.

The thing was fucking monstrous! I'd had plenty of cocks in my time and none of them had even come close to this size. It was like a polish sausage on steroids and I could hardly see it fitting into my tiny little pussy.

I wrapped my hand around it and began pumping it up and down the shaft. I leaned forward and blew a small breath on the head. The second my hot air hit the sensitive skin of his dick he moaned out loud, his pelvis bucking forward towards my face in an attempt to get some more action. I made him wait a while longer as I blew on it more and kept moving my hand up and down. I leaned in a little closer and stuck my tongue out, flicking the head with it. He practically screamed at the top of his lungs. I ran my tongue over the slit licking off any precum before taking his whole dick into my mouth. I went all the way down until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat.

Did I mention that I have no gag reflex? Well, I don't.

I felt his hand grab at the back of my head as he wound his fingers through my hair. His grip tightened and he began guiding my head back and forth before holding it still. He then went on to fuck my mouth while I looked up at him, his dick hitting the back of my throat with each hard thrust. He slowed down and let me work my magic again.

I released his dick completely, going down to lick his ball sack. I took one in and sucked on it for a moment before releasing it with a loud "POP." My hand continued to pump his cock up and down while I sucked on each of his balls in turn.

"Fuck me!" He moaned. I stopped my motion for a second to respond.

"I'm trying," I giggled before taking his dick into my mouth again. I took the tip in and out and swirling my tongue around it. After playing with him for a little while longer I really went to work. I took as much of it in as I could again and then began going harder. My head bounced back and forth faster and harder while my hands pumped the rest of his length, my wrists rotating around within their motion to make it even better. I kept going until I felt him at the brink about to explode before I pulled back and bit the tip playfully.

"OH, FUCK YES, BELLA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I expected him to blow right there and explode with cum all over my face but he didn't. He must have noticed the expectant look on my face as he pumped his shaft himself, riding out his climax. "I'm not gonna blow so easily miss. I last a lot longer than that. Now hop up and bend that sexy little ass over!" he barked.

I did as I was told, standing up and leaning over an arm of the couch.

"Crotch-less panties?" he asked amused. "Perfect. Better access to that tight, glistening pussy of yours."

I wasn't expecting him to ram his monster cock into me so suddenly. He did it without warning and it hurt so good. I moaned as the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the large living room.

"Fuck," he moaned. I saw white spots behind my eyes as he pounded me from behind. His dick was so huge it filled me up and it was like heaven. He slapped my ass a few times and the sting of it only spurred me closer to the finish line.

"Yes! Fuck that pussy hard!" I screamed as he grabbed me by my shoulders, using them for leverage as he rammed my pussy.

"You like that? You like the way I pound that pussy?" he asked in a deep throaty voice. He slapped my ass for emphasis and I cried out in response. He quickened the pace as we both neared a climax.

"FUCK! YES! YESSSSSS!" I screamed as started seeing stars and I felt my walls clenching. He thrust into me a few more times with a slightly slower pace but much harder than he had previously before pulling out abruptly and ramming back into me. He slammed my ass back onto him with so much force I was sure it would leave my ass sore for a while. He pulled out again telling me to turn around and drop down on my knees again.

He rammed his thick cock down my throat so far I could feel it hit the back. He held my head in place while he fucked my mouth, his balls slapping against my chin as he rocked back and forth. I held on to the back of his thighs as he moved to hold myself steady.

"Look at me you little slut!" I obeyed and looked up at him through my long lashes. After a few more strokes, he pulled out and yanked me up roughly by the arms. He bent down and grabbed me behind the knees before lifting me up so that my dripping pussy was hovering just inches above his rock hard cock.

"Bring that pussy down onto my hard dick. Now."

I used my hand to guide his cock into my waiting entrance and slam down on it as I moan out in pleasure.

"Now bounce that slutty little pussy on it."

I started bouncing on his cock like it was a trampoline while he slowly made his way across the room. He slammed my back against the cold plaster wall and begins to thoroughly fuck me into oblivion. I looked down to where his rock hard, swollen cock was pounding my hungry pussy at a pace that seemed inhuman.

"Harder! AH! Fuck my pussy harder!" I moaned.

"You want it harder?" he starts to pound my cooch so hard that I knew I'd be sore tomorrow and I'd probably be walking funny for a few days.

"Fuuuuck! Ah! YES!" I moaned. "Fuck my pussy officer!"

He started grunting and I knew he was close.

"I'm gonna empty my cock into your tight little cunt." He grunted.

"YESSS! Fill my pussy with your cum! PLEASE! UGNNNN!" I pleaded. He pumped his dick into me one more time before I felt the two long spurts of his seed shoot into me. He made a few more strokes before he stood there panting as we both struggled to catch our breath. I could feel our juices seeping out of my pussy and down my legs. He pulled out and I immediately felt the loss of having him fill me.

"I think you've redeemed yourself. I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Thank you officer," I said as I went to pick up my clothes. He went to the bathroom and came out with a washcloth for me to clean myself up after I took off the crotch-less panties I still had on.

"Don't let me catch you here again."

"You won't officer, I swear it." I pulled my shorts up and put my shirt on over my bare tits.

And he didn't. But that doesn't mean he never saw me again. He actually, regularly "let me off with a warning" at least once a week after that.

* * *

**What a dirty cop, huh? ;)**

**Leave me some love please.**


End file.
